earthboundfandomcom-20200222-history
Mt. Itoi
Mt. Itoi (ホーリーローリーマウンテン, Holy Loly Mountain in Mother) is the final and longest area in EarthBound Beginnings. Shigesato Itoi has said that, since the programmers were close to the release deadline, there was not time to fine-tune the difficulty level of this area. This is an important place because this is where Ninten and Ana may confess their feelings and dance, EVE, the robot created by George, is met here, and also where you fight Giegue , the final boss of the game. The seventh melody can be heard from EVE's remains after battling R•7038XX, where EVE sacrificed herself to defeat it. The Sea Pendant can also be obtained from a cave near here, which protects the character wearing it against all PSI attacks. The Last Starman can also be found here. Near the summit of the mountain is a small cavern. In one room of this cavern, Ninten, Ana, and Lloyd discover a room where numerous people are encased in alien pods. One person recognizes Ana from her hat, and explains that her mother is being held in a room in the back. However, it is also explained that nobody can be freed unless Giegue is defeated. With this in mind, Ninten, Ana, and Lloyd continue through the cavern, leading to the summit. Here, Giegue faces the group in his mothership, protected by a liquid preservation pod, and explains his gratefulness to Ninten's family, as Ninten's great-grandmother, Maria, raised Giegue when he was an infant. However, Maria's husband, George, illicitly studied his races' advancements and fled to Earth, where his research was deemed threatening to his race. As a result, Giegue was tasked with stopping alien technology and abnormal abilities from spreading among the Earthlings. However, Ninten, a descendant of George, now poses a threat to Giegue and his plans, and must be stopped. Giegue tries to convince Ninten to board the mothership and survive as he attacks the party, who all try to fight back. However, Marias' spirit explains that Giegue is immune to all force, and can only be defeated by the Eight Melodies. As such, Ninten and co. sing the melodies eleven times, being silenced by Giegue ' attacks ten times before finally getting the full lullaby through, defeating Giegue . Swearing revenge, Giegue flies back to the cosmos, freeing all the captured adults and wrapping up the story. Trivia *If you have four characters in your party (by cheats) and attempt to get EVE, she disappears, making the game unbeatable. Interesting to note that you cannot teleport or use the Onyx Hook. *In the Famicon version, the cave with the capsule room does not exist, immediately after entering the entrance you fight Giegue. *Going into the dance room with a party of Ninten/Pippi/Teddy or Ninten/Teddy (cheats) will activate the scene as normal, but Ana will not block the door. This means you have lost Teddy and Lloyd for the rest of the game. *It is possible to solo-fight Giegue . This can be done when you have a party of Ninten/Ana/Teddy. To do so, you must go to the dance room of the Healer's house. DO NOT TALK TO ANA. Use Teleport, Onyx Hook, Bread Crumbs, etc with Ninten only. **'WARNING': Make sure before you dump your party, that you come to Mt. Itoi with Lloyd to get the 7th Melody, then go back to get Teddy. Category:EarthBound Beginnings Locations Category:Locations Category:EarthBound Beginnings